Still Falling In Love
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Your favorite couple are back! Now happy and married, but after everything they went through just to get married. Did you think their relationship will get better or worse? Read to find out. Sequel to 'What Love Feels Like'.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, your favorite couple are back. This is a sequel to 'What Love Feels Like'. I've been thinking long and hard about this, but I read how the story left off and I did kinda leave you guys hanging. So hope you enjoy this chapter.

xoxoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment & Review

Love ya!

* * *

It's been 2 years since me and Randy's wedding, after everything we went through just get married was crazy. But here we are now in our brand new Randy bought after the wedding, well I won't say house, because it isn't a house it's a huge mansion. He said it was our wedding gift, but I had a gift of my own, because a year ago I found out I was pregnant with Randy's child. When I found out I was in shock, and when I told Randy he was so happy. But here we are now raising our 1 year old son, Zack.

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face, because Randy had his arms around my waist. I just leaned over and kissed his lips. Then Randy opened up his eyes.

"Good morning", I said happily

"Good morning, Kendall", he said

"So want anything to eat", I asked getting out of bed

"Yes, please", Randy answered, getting out of bed stretching

"Okay, but first I'm going to go check on Zack", I said walking out of the room

As I walked into Zack's room I smiled. He looked so peaceful just laying there, just dreaming. As I walk closer towards him, he woke up. He looked exactly like Randy, he had Randy everything except Randy's brown hair, he had my black hair.

"Mommy", Zack said

"Good morning, sweetie", I said picking him up

"Where's daddy", he asked

"In our room, you want to go see him", I asked smiling

"Yeah", he said

As I walked to our bedroom Randy was sitting in bed watching t.v. When he saw us he smiled, as I gave him Zack to hold he was happy. If you look how happy Randy is with Zack, it would make you smile.

"Well I'm going to go cook breakfast now", I said walking down the stairs

* * *

As the afternoon came around, I was sitting on the couch with Randy and Zack eating popcorn. We were just having family bonding time when the phone rang.

"Hello", I asked

"Hi, is Randy there", said the guy

"Ummmm, if you don't mind me asking, who is this", I asked

"Jesse Martin", the guy said

As I handed Randy the phone, he asked me who was it I told him who it was. As Randy talked on the phone for an hour and a half. As he hung up the phone, he told me he had to go. I asked him why, then he told me had to go take care of some business. He kissed me on the lips, and kissed Zack on the forehead. Then he left, and all I was left thinking was here we go, again.


	2. Chapter 2

I was the afternoon of a new day and Randy, Zack, and I were at the park having a picnic. Until his cell phone rang.

"Randy can you let it go to voicemail", I asked

"No, babe it could be important", he said

"But this is important. We are suppose to have a day to spend time with Zack and you're to busy taking phone calls", I said

"Whatever, hello", Randy asked answering the phone.

I can't believe he answered the phone when I told him not to. He is so lucky Zack is here if he wasn't I think I would've slapped Randy.

After he got done talking on the phone I told him I wanted to go home.

When, we got home Randy left said he have to take care of some business. I was so mad at him, I couldn't even think sraight. He totally just messed up the whole day for our son. It's like he didn't care if he even just shorten the fun I had planned.

He is really getting on my nerves lately. We never get to spend time with each other. If he can't spend time with me at least spend time with your own son. But no he's always out don't freaking business. And right now honestly I hate him.

Randy got home around 8:30. I was in Zack's room reading him a bedtime story, when Randy walked into the room. Zack was so happy, Randy walked over towards him and he hugged him and told him goodnight.

"What's the matter with you", he asked

"Don't you dare ask me what's the matter with me you know what's the matter with me", I said almost yelling at him

"Oh my god here we go again", he said

"Yeah here we go again, Randy. I'm sick of this whole business thing. Ever time you phone rings you answer it", I yelled

"Well you like to keep those luxury cars and this huge manison and nice clothes. That's the only way you can keep these nice without any money", he yelled

"Randy I don't care about the money", I yelled back

"Well oh yeah well I do", he yelled

"That's seems like that's all you care about these", I yelled

"I just don't Randy what happened to us. We were so happy now we fight", I said tears coming out of my eyes

"Look baby don't cry. I'm sorry, I love you okay", he said hugging me

"I love you, too. I'm going to go to bed", I said getting out of his arms and walking up stairs

I hope me and Randy get better, because this isn't working for me. I can't keep fighting with him.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry its so short bedtime soon. hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was 2 days since the fight between Randy and I. We haven't really talked since then. I don't know what to do anymore, he's been acting so mean lately. It's kinda of scary, and I don't want Zack around when his in a rage which is all the time. I don't know what's going on, but I want the man I fell in love with back.

It was almost the afternoon, I was sitting on the bed painting my nails. When Randy came into the room angry as usual. He just sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I kinda didn't know to comfort him or just leave him alone.

"Randy, are you okay", I asked

"Kendall, leave me alone", he said

"But-", I said but was interupted

"I said leave me alone, Kendall", he yelled at me

"Randy calm done please", I begged him

"I wouldn't be all mad if you didn't say anything. I told you to leave me alone", he yelled

"What happened", I asked him

"What are you nagging about now", he said

"What i'm nagging about us, Randy. What happened to the man I married and the man I had a son with. This guy standing infront of me I don't know him. I hate him, I hate what you have become, and I hate you", I yelled

Out of nowhere Randy snapped, he was filled with this physco like rage. He pushed me against the wall, grabbing my wrist really tight.

"You hate me, huh", he yelled in my face

Right now I was scared of him.

"Randy please let me go", I begged him crying

"What you don't like the way I'm grabbing you, huh. Does that hurt, Kendall", he asked gripping my wrist tighter

"Yes Randy it hurts please stop", I said crying

He let me go and I was so happy, he wasn't hurting me anymore.

"I'm going out", he said leaving

* * *

It was the next day and Randy never came back. I haven't seen or heard from him since last night. My wrist looks so disgusting from the bruise, that Randy left. I can't do this anymore, but I can't leave him, because I love him. I hope this whole thing works out soon, because I can't keep going through this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was nighttime and I just got a call from Randy, he said he was coming home and he wanted to talk. I sitting her in the living room waiting on him. I sent Zack over his grandparents house, because I didn't want him around if something goes down. You may think I'm crazy, but I'm willing to let him talk to me and open up to tell me whats wrong with him. I was thinking this when Randy walked into the door.

"I wanna start off by saying, I'm sorry. I never meant to put my hands on you like that it just happened. When you told me you hated me I just snapped. Kendall, please forgive me", he said looking into my eyes

"Randy, I... I just don't know what to say. I mean what happened to us, ever since I had Zack things have been rocky for us. I mean did we make a mistake, by having Zack. Should we have waited to have kids", I asked

"Zack is not a mistake. I wanted to have kids with you right away, you and Zack are my everything. No, we didn't rush either, when you told me you were pregnant I was so happy. I was thinking she said yes to me to marry her and now she's having my kid, what more can I ask for", he said

"Randy, I love you so much, words can't even describe what I feel about you. I would do anything for you", I said

Randy didn't say anything, he just grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion and love that I was literally knock breathless.

"I love you too, I know I wasn't best husband lately, but that's going to change I promise", he said

* * *

It's been 2 months since me and Randy's talk. Things have been getting better for us, we haven't had a fight since. I was sitting on the patio watching Randy and Zack play, they were just playing and laughing having fun. Then, Randy walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Babe, I want you to go in my office and look into my desk", he said

"Why",I asked

"I have something special in there for you", he said smiling

As I was walking up the stairs I was so excited to see what he got me. I just can't wait, I want to know if it's diamonds or something else beautiful. I was in his office, looking into his desk drawers, and didn't find anything so I decided to look in Randy's black box. I opened it, and I saw something that shocked me. I saw a small baggy of cocaine, I didn't know what to think. That's probably why he has been so in a rage lately.

I took the baggy and walked downstairs to the back door.

"Randy come in here for a minute", I asked

"Okay", he said stepping inside

"What is this", I asked holding up the baggy

"How did you find this, Kendall", he asked snatching the baggy away from me

"I found it your desk, were my gift was suppose to be", I said

"This was in my black box. You were snooping around in place you weren't suppose to", he yelled at me

"Don't you dare yell at me. What I would of brought Zack in there, what if he would of saw it then what",I yelled

"You know what I don't need this", he said walking towards the door

"You know runaway Randy that's all you good at", I yelled following towards the door, until he walked out of it

I slid down the door crying. My life is falling apart, and don't know what to do. I mean my husband is on drugs, and he just walked out on me. To be honest I don't know if he isn't coming back either.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ButterflyBabe97

* * *

Its been 2 days since I've seen Randy. To tell you the truth I was worried about him. He haven't called or anything, Zack keeps saying daddy and I feel bad, because he is totally clueless about what's going on. To makes matter worse after everything that happened between us, I still miss him. I miss everything about him, the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he kisses me, and the way he touches me.

I was in the kitchen washing dishes when I felt arms wrap around waist from behind and someones lips kissing my neck from behind. I already knew who it was, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hey, baby", Randy said softly

"Hi, Randy were have you been", I said

"Around", he said

"Zack has been asking about you nonstop", I said

"I missed you two so much", he said, walking away from me sitting down at one of the bar stools

"We've missed you too",I said turning around to look at him

"Kendall, I don't want to fight anymore. I hating fighting with you, I love you so much", he said

"You mean it",I asked smiling at him

"Come here", he said

I walked over towards him. When I finally got over towards him, he grabbed me by my hips

"Yes, I mean it. I'm not going to lose you, because of me being a jerk", he said

"Awww, Randy", I said

"So you forgive me", he asked

"Yeah, I forgive you", I said

He stood up and kissed me, and he told me he loves me so much.

* * *

Later that day Randy took Zack out to get some ice cream. I was kinda happy to have the house to myself. Everything was back to normal almost. I was alittle suspicious about Randy not fighting with me anymore. But, I guess I'll just have to see in the long run.

* * *

It was night time and Randy was already in bed. He was watching television, I decided to climb in bed next him. He wrapped his arms around me smiling.

"Randy, I have to tell you something", I said

"What", he asked

"I think I'm pregnant", I said


	6. Chapter 6

"What", Randy said

"I said I think I'm pregnant", I said

"I can't believe it", Randy said

"I know", I said

"How did this happened", Randy said

"Well 2 months ago remember", I said

"Of course I remember. But, what we going to do with a baby", Randy asked

"What do you mean what are we going to do with a baby. We're going to take care of it right. Randy, are going to help me", I asked

"I don't know", Randy said

"What do you mean you don't know. It's a yes or no question, and I need a yes or no answer", I asked him

"I don't want another baby right now, Kendall", Randy said

"Randy, what", I asked crying

"No, I don't want another baby okay", Randy yelled

"Randy, that's not fair", I said crying

"Well, I don't want it", Randy said

I walked over towards Randy and slapped him," This baby didn't ask to be made, but it is. And I'm not going to give it up. If you can take care of Zack then you can take care of this baby."

"I'm going to bed", he said getting into bed

I can't believe this is really happening to me. What is Randy's problem?

The next day I woke up to Randy gone. He left a note saying it was business. It figures that's all he does lately. The phone rang and I answered it

"Hello", I said

"Hey girl", Casey and Judy said

"Hey what's up", I said

"Nothing we just wanted to see if you and Zack would like to go to the mall", Judy asked

"Sure, let me just get ready, then we will met up with you guys",

"Okay", Casey said

I got gave Zack a bath and then took my bath. Then I got us dressed, I was wearing a black leather skirt and a purple strapless top and black stillettos. Zack was wearing a green t-shirt with Bart Simpson on it, blue jeans, and green sneakers.

As we got to the mall, Casey and Judy was waiting on us.

"Hey", I said hugging them

"Let's skip the small talk, what's up with you and Randy", Judy asked

"Well we have been fighting lately", I said

"Over what", Casey

"Well just alot of things", I said not wanting to talk about it

"Well, okay so what you been up to", Judy asked

"I'm pregnant again and Randy doesn't want it" I said

"He what", they said

"Yeah", I said

"Wow", they said

Later that day it was night time and I was getting ready for bed, when Randy came in. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I have a doctor's appointment Friday at 3:30, you can come if you want", I said

"Ummm, okay", he said

"Well, I'm going to bed. I hope you have nightmares", I said getting bed


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday my doctor's appointment, I was so happy about it. I dropped Zack over Randy's parents house, so I can do what I have to do without any distractions. I'm sitting here waiting in the waiting room, reading a magzine when my name was called

"Kendall Orton", said the nurse

"That's me", I said walking into the doctor's office

"The doctor will be with you in two minutes", the nurse said

A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello, how are you today", he asked

"I'm fine, kinda nervous been under alot of stress lately", I said

"That's a bad thing for the baby", he said

"Yeah I know", I said

A couple of minutes talking about the baby. The doctor finally put the cold jelly on my stomach. I squrimed alittle because it is so cold. When first saw the baby I cried, it is so tiny. Eventhough I've have been through this with Zack it's still a happy thing to go through.

But a few minutes later the door opened it was Randy. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Randy walked over towards me and grabbed my hand. I was suprised, but happy at the same time.

As me and Randy got home, I coudn't help but think why did he came, he didn't want the baby. So I decided to ask him

"Why did you come", I asked

"Because, I wanted to see my kid", he said

"Okay you confuse me. One minute you don't want the baby then the next minute you do want the baby, can you just make up your mind please", I asked

Randy just sighed," Look Kendall I want the baby,I really do. It's just that with the business and the drugs. I can't handle it all as it is. And to top it all off, there's another baby on the way", he said

"You know you're right. I was being selfish, and didn't even think about you not once and I'm sorry", I said

"It's not your fault I kinda did drive you crazy for the past few months and I'm sorry. You deserve way better than me. I'm nothing but a criminal with a wonderful wife and I'm taking her for granted", he said

"Baby, don't say that. You don't take me for granted, your are the best husband a wife could have, well not lately but you know what I mean", I said walking over towards him sitting on his lap

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And I'm sorry about that but you don't have to worry about us fighting anymore, I promise", he said putting his hand on my tummy

"I love you, Randy", I said

"I love you too, Kendall I mean it", he said

It was time for bed and Randy and I planned a day out tomorrow. I was so excited about spending time with him. I coudn't think of the last time I was happy with Randy.

"Randy what if I had a baby girl", I asked

"Well I'll be excited, because she'll look just like you. Then she won't be able to date until she's 40", he said

"Hahahaha, very funny", I said

"Kendall, I'm serious", he said

"Oh my god you are serious", I said giggling

"But, what if it's a boy", I asked

"I'll be excited as well. But, no matter what the baby is I'll love it anyway", he said leaning over and kissing me

"Randy that's so sweet", I said kissing him back

Before we went to bed, Randy rubbed my tummy and I just smiled at him. Then, we went to bed, Randy's arms was wrapped around my waist. He told me goodnight and that he loved me. The only three things I was thinking about while I was sleep was Randy, Zack, and this baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

ButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke this morning with someone shaking me. When I opened my I saw it was Randy.

"Wake up sleepyhead", he said smiling down at me

"Well you couldn't shook me and gentler", I asked

"Babe your a very heavy sleeper", he said

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Hours later of getting ready I finally came downstairs I was dressed in a off the shoulder red shirt, blue jean short shorts, with cute red heels. For accessories I wore hoop earrings and a diamond bracelet and necklace.

"It took you long enough", he said annoyed

"Oh baby you mad at me", I said walking over towards him throwing my arms around my neck

"No, it just that take so long, and your beautiful without all that makeup on", he said looking into my eyes

"Randy, that's why I love you your so sweet", I said kissing him

"Yeah, I know", he said smiling

"Whatever, are you ready to go", I asked

"Yeah", he said

* * *

Me and Randy did everything together, we went shopping, ate lunch, walks around the park, etc. I was happy that we finally get to talk without yelling and screaming at each other. Randy was funny, loving, and outgoing that's the Randy I know and love. I hope we stay like this forever.

* * *

Later that day me and Randy decided to pick up Zack from Randy's parents house. As we drove home Randy and I talked, and laughed. When, we got in the door we put Zack to bed. And we went to our bedroom.

"Randy I had a great time today", I said

"Thanks I had a great time also. I missed just being there for you without fighting", he said

"Yeah, it was a peaceful happy day", I said

"So are you happy for our next doctor's appointment", he asked

"Yeah, I can't wait", I said jumping up and down with excited

"Don't jump up and down too much your carrying my baby", he said walking over towards me and putting his hands on my hip and kissing

"Okay, I'll stop for the baby's sake", I said kissing him back

As I climbed into bed later on that night from taking my bath, Randy came in the room from downstairs and layed next to me. He didn't say anything, all he did was put his hand on my tummy. Randy looked at me, and smiled.

"I love you Kendall", Randy said

"I love you too", I said

We went bed, but before we went to bed Randy kissed my tummy. When he did that I was just thinking that was the cutiest and sweetest thing ever. That made me smile, and I just thought everything was getting back to normal again. I can't wait till the future comes, I wonder what will come me and Randy's way.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

ButterflyBabe97

* * *

5 months later, and my stomach is huge. Randy and I haven't fought since forever, actually we are very happy. He can't get enough of the baby, and he doesn't want me to do anything. All he wants be to do is sit down and just relax.

It was the afternoon and I was in the living room with Zack watching him play. When the phone rang, I got up off the couch and waddled towards the phone.

"Hello", I asked

"Can I speak to Randy, please", some guy asked

"Who's calling and what for", I asked

"Stephan, and I'm calling for a deal", he said

"Okay, hold on a minute", I said sighing

I walked up the stairs to Randy's office. I knocked on the door, and Randy yelled come in as came in the office, Randy got up.

"What have I told you about walking up the stairs carrying my baby", Randy said kissing me on the lips, and I kissed him back

"Yeah, yeah I know, but this guy is asking for you on the phone for you", I said

"Okay, baby", he said taking the phone out of my hand.

I was going to walk out of the office until Randy grabbed my hand while talking on the phone. He had me to sit on his lap. I just smiled at him and smiled back. When he finally got off the phone, he started kissing my neck.

"Randy stop it that's how I got pregnant now", I said getting up

"Don't go", he said pouting

"I have to go watch Zack", I said kissing him

"Well I'll come with",he said

As we got downstairs Zack was still playing with his toys. I sat down on the couch.

"I can't wait till this baby comes", Randy said rubbing my belly

"Yeah I know what you mean", I said placing my hand over his

"You know I love you, right", he said kissing my lips

"I know and I love you too", I said

* * *

Later on that day it was nighttime and I was laying in bed. I was just watching t.v when Randy came in from an important business deal. He climbed into bed and snuggled next to me.

"Ewww, Randy you smell like cigarettes and whisky", I said push him away playfully

"And you still love me", he said

"Cocky aren't you", I asked

"Yeah, I sure am", he said getting up

"Were are you going", I asked

"To take a shower, you need anything before I go", he asked

"No, but thanks for asking though", I said

"Okay", he said walking into the bathroom

An hour later Randy came and climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed for alittle while maybe about 3 minutes.

"So let's start picking out names", I said

"Okay", he said

"If it's a girl, Sabrina and if it's a boy, Nick", I said

"Yeah those names are okay but I was thinking about Alexandra if it's a girl and Zeke if it's a boy", he said

"A those names are okay, but the Zeke one is kinda of a name if I was having a twin along with Zack", I said

"Well, I don't know let's finish this tomorrow I'm tired", he said

"Goodnight, Randy", I said

"Goodnight, Kendall", he said


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

Randy and I was on our way to the hospital for the baby's checkup. I was major excited about it, I was going to find out what the baby is going to be. Randy was happy to, he really wanted to know what the baby was going be too.

But, right now me and Randy are just arriving at the hospital. We took the elevator, to room 417. That was my doctor's room number. As Randy and I walked into the room Dr. Peterson was already waiting on us.

"So are you ready for your checkup", Dr. Peterson asked

"Yes, I'm so excited", I said

"Okay well lay down on the table", he said

I layed down on the table and lifted up my shirt. He put the cold jelly on my belly, which made me squirm just alittle bit. Randy grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"Okay well the baby is very healthy", said Dr. Peterson

"Well that's good to hear", I said

"Are you ready to find out if it's a boy or girl", he asked

"Yes", me and Randy said at the same time

"Well, it is a healthy baby girl", he said

"Oh my god Randy did you hear that it's a girl", I said almost crying

"Yeah, I'm going to have a daughter", Randy said

* * *

As we got home later on that day I was still happy that I was having a girl. Randy was speechless he was so happy. I walked into the house and sat in the living room on the couch and turned on the t.v to my daily soap operas. Randy sat next to me and placed his hand on my tummy.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby girl", Randy said

"I'm so excited", I said smiling

"I know what you mean", he said

"Oh my god Randy", I shouted

"What", he said panicking

"The baby just kicked, put your hand over here", I said moving his hand to the spot

"I feel it", he said

"It knows your voice Randy", I said

"I see our daughter will be a little princess", he said smiling

* * *

It was nighttime and I just got down tucking Zack in. Randy was in his office as usual, but tonight I decided to go check on him. As I walked into the office I saw Randy at the desk doing drugs.

"Randy you promised me", I said

"Kendall calm down", he said

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down", I shouted

"Listen to me, please", he said

"What is there for me to listen to, Randy. You lied to me", I yelled crying

"I'm sorry", he said

"Your sorry that's all you can say. What about Zack and this baby, Randy", I yelled

"Would you just shut up and listen to me", Randy yelled at me

"Don't you yell at me like that ever again Randy. And no I won't listen to you. You know get out", I yelled at him back

"Me get out I bought this house", he yelled

"You know your right you did buy it", I said walking out of the office

"Were do you think your going", Randy said following me into the bedroom

"I'm leaving Randy and I'm taking Zack with me", I said packing my things

"Your not taking my son", he yelled

"Watch me", I said

I walked out with all my things and I put them in the car that Randy had bought me when first got together. I grabbed Zack and I left without looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been 3 months since Randy and I have spoken. He hasn't called and he hasn't stopped by Judy's apartment. I just think about him every once in a while. But, I think it's time to move on with my life. I can't just sit around waiting for Randy to get his act together. Even though, I'm pregnant with his baby, I decided maybe a divorce, but that's a big maybe.

But, then again with the thought of divorce, I also think of the baby and Zack. Don't get me wrong I love Randy, with all my heart, but I can't do it anymore. I would love to work this out but there's nothing I can say to Randy without an arguement breaking out.

I wasn't going to let that mess with me right now. I'm on the way to the mall to buy baby clothes. I'm so excited I was practically dancing on the way to the car.

I finally arrived at the mall, I walked into the shoe store first. I was having a good time looking for shoes, until Randy came in with girl. She was all over him and he was all over her. My first thought was to run and cry. But, then I thought no I'm going to face this head on.

"Hi, Randy what's up", I said smiling

"Hey Kendall", he said

"How's everything been going, I haven't heard from you in a while, but I see why", I said looking over at the girl

"Hey, Meg can you do me a favor and leave us alone for a minute", he said to the girl

"Yeah, sure", she said kissing his cheek, leaving

"So, what do you want to talk about", I said

"How are you", he asked

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Nope nothing is wrong with me, none other than my husband is out with another woman, and I'm carrying his second child", I said rolling my eyes

"Look you left me", he said

"Yeah, I did leave you, but you don't see me out with any other guy", I said

"Yeah, your right, but I can't be lonely forever, I mean look at me", he said

"You know what I don't even know why I'm standing here even talking to you", I said going to walk away until he pulled me back

"Look I'm sorry okay is that what you want to hear, I know I screwed , you act like your so innocent", he said

"What is that suppose to mean, I never did anything to you", I said in shock

"Oh, yeah what about J.T", he said

"Are you serious, J.T what about him", I asked can't believing his trying to flip the script on me

"You know what I'm mean", he said

"Obviously I don't and you either. Look I don't have time to deal with this, I'm pregnant and cranky and your not making any better", I said walking out of the store

* * *

It's later on in the day and I still can't believe me and Randy's conversation. He tried to make me feel so guilty about what's happening.

I was in the guest room of Judy's apartment, putting up the baby clothes I bought. Until all of a sudden the baby started kicking like crazy and it hurt really bad. So I decided to sit down on the bed, rubbing my belly and taking slow deep breaths.

These are times when I wish Randy was here with me. But, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

After I got down with the baby clothes I decided to take a hot bath and go to bed. Zack was already down for the count, so I didn't need to worry about him. I got in to my room and layed down. I closed my eyes, but all I could think about was Randy, and the good times we had.

I know this is alittle cheesy, but I miss him and can't leave without him no matter what I say. He is always going to be my husband. And he is always going to be in my heart no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks since me and Randy's confrontation, and every since his been calling and texting non-stop. I wanted to answer his call I wanted to tell him I love with all my heart but I can't. It just something holding me back from doing that.

So now here I am sitting on my bed reading all of Randy's text and listening to all his voice mails. He was apologizing for Meg and told me that he really did love me. He also said he wanted me and Zack to come home, but I just can't. I can't keep taking him back everytime he screws up.

I was still reading text and listening to voice mails until the door bell rang. I got up and walked to the door opening it. When I opened it I wish I didn't, because it was Randy.

"What do you want, Randy", I asked

"I want you Kendall and only you", he said

"What happened Meg, she got bored with you or something", I asked rolling my eyes

"No, I told her to go away and never come", he said

"Woohoo, now you can leave", I said

"No, I can't", he said

"Why", I asked

"Because, I love you and can't live without you", he said

"Stop it just stop, I can't keep letting you do this to me. You say that all to me all the time then you break my heart and I'm sick of it", I shouted crying

"You don't mean that", he said

"Randy yes I do. Sometimes you have me wondering why did I even marry you. All you do is play my emotions", I said

"I don't play with your emotions, this is me. The guy that you married", he said

"No this isn't the guy I married. I married the old Randy, the Randy that use to treat me like a queen. The one that always cared about me, the one I fell so deeply in love with. Not this Randy, I don't even know who this Randy is", I said

"I do care about you. Kendall you are my world", he said

"No you don't", I said

"Would you just stop and listen to me. I need you, I can't live without you", he shouted

"I hate you! I swear I hate you...what am I saying. Oh my god Randy I love you, I do with all my heart", I said still crying.

Randy walked over towards me and kissed me with a bunch of passion. I admit it I can't let Randy go, no matter how many times he screws up I can't stop loving him.

It's been a week and I've moved back in with Randy. I was happy and excited. The baby's due date is just around the corner and I can't wait. I already have a room set up for her already. It's pink with white polka dots.

Everything is ready except the baby. Let me tell you I can't wait tell it comes. Zack is excited about the baby too. Every once in a while he will come over and pet the my belly.

But, right now I'm in me and Randy's bedroom, I'm watching True Blood my favorite show. When Randy came in with something behind his back.

"What's behind your back", I asked him

"A suprise for you", he said handing me the box

"Randy it's beautiful", I said it was a charm bracelet with pictures of Randy and I.

"I knew you like it", he said walking over and kissing me.

"Thank you", I said kissing him back

"Oh, and I got something for the baby too", he said

"What", I asked excited

"This", he said pulling out pink diamond studded pink baby booties

"Awww, Randy this is too cute", I said

"You'll think she'll like them", he asked

"Well, here's your answer", I said placing his hand on my stomach. The baby was kicking with excitment.

"Wow, she must really like them", he said

"I love you", I said looking at Randy

"I love you, too Kendall and I mean it", he said


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxButterflyBabe97

* * *

Randy and I just got back from a doctor's appointment, the baby was 100% healthy. I was so excited, the baby is due in 1 months and I can't wait.

In case you wanted to how me and Randy are doing, we are doing great. We haven't fought, or yelled in a while it seems. We spend more time with Zack, but we still have time for ourselves. But lately Randy and I have problems on picking out baby names. So, I ignore the subject as much as possible.

I was in Zack's room putting toys away. I had to do something about this room. It look like a pig sty. I was done putting the last toy in the bin, when the phone rang. I ran into me and Randy's bedroom and answered it.

"Hello", I said

"Hi, is this ", some guy asked

"Yeah, who is this", I asked

"Melvin Smith, is Randy there", he asked

"No, he's out right now can, I take a message", I asked

"You sure can sweetheart tell your husband that he owes me, and I want my pay, if I don't get it something bad is going to happen real fast", he said hanging up.

I sat down on the bed, and sighed. What in the world did Randy get himself into?

* * *

Later that day Randy and Zack got in from the mall. The phone call replayed in my head over and over.

"Randy, I have to talk to you. Zack can you go upstairs",

"Yes, Mommy", Zack said running up the stairs

"What do you want to talk about, babe", Randy asked

"Who's Melvin Smith", I asked

"How do you know about him, Kendall", he asked

"He called today, and he left a message", I said

"What did say, Kendall", he said

"That you owe him, and he wants his pay, if he doesn't get it something bad is going to happen real fast. Randy what did you do", I asked

"Kendall, you don't want to know", Randy said

"Try me", I said

"You remember, when I was on drugs", he said

"Yeah, I remember", I said

"Well, I took some drugs without payment, and now I guess he wants his money", Randy said

"Can you just pay him", I asked

"Well, I could but I don't want to", Randy said

"Randy can stop being so stubborn, and pay him. He sounds very serious", I said

"Kendall can we please drop this conversation, this has nothing to do with you at all, okay", Randy said

"Okay, I'll drop it, but please Randy pay him. I don't want anything crazy to happen", I said

"Nothing will happen Kendall, I promise", Randy said hugging me


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, everyonr here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I need your help with baby names, so if you can leave one please, I would appreciate it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been a day since Randy and I talked about Melvin Smith. Ever since then Randy's been very paranoid. He won't even got sleep, or leave the house. I feel bad for him, eventhough he doesn't say anything I know he's scared.

I was waking up to find Randy gone, again. I know were he was, he was in his office. I got to the office, and walked into the door. I saw Randy sitting in his chair, and staring out the window.

"Randy are you okay", I asked walking behind him placing my hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, baby I'm fine", Randy said

"Can you do me a favor", I asked

"What is it", Randy asked

"Can you please go get some sleep, because it's not healthy to stay up for 3 days without any sleep", I said

"I don't need sleep, Kendall. I need to stay up to protect us, this family", Randy said

"Randy you can still do that, but please just get some sleep", I said

Randy just looked at me. Then, he just sighed and got up left the room to get some sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Randy woke up. I was sitting outside on the patio, when Randy came and sat down next to me.

"How did you sleep", I asked

"I slept great, thanks for making me go", Randy said

"Your welcome", I said looking down, playing with my fingers

"Kendall, I'm so sorry for getting you and Zack into this. I never mean't for you to go through this, especially while your pregnant", Randy said grabbing my hand

"It's okay Randy", I said

"No it's not okay. I screwed everything, the birth of our child is suppose to be the only thing on our mind, but it's not", Randy said

"Randy, can you please pay the man", I asked

"No", Randy said

"Why, not", I asked

"Because, I just found out that he's the guy that killed my father", Randy said


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

"Oh my god, Randy", I said

"Yeah, Kendall I found out two weeks ago", Randy said

"So now what's going happen", I asked

"Nothing is going to happen, Kendall I promise", Randy said walking over towards me kissing my lips with passion

"I love you", I told him

"I love you, too", Randy said

* * *

It was night time and I couldn't get my mind off on the bomb Randy just dropped.

I can't believe Randy found who killed his father. I mean it's been unsolved for years. Right now Randy was gone to tell his mom's house to tell her. I was worried about Randy, he looked kinda of sad. I tried to comfort him, but he didn't want to hear it.

It was 4 hours later, and I went into our bedroom. I was sitting up waiting for him. I was scared something might of happened to him. I know it didn't take long for him to go to his mother's house and come back.

But a few minutes later Randy came into the bedroom staggering drunk.

"Oh my god Randy are you okay", I asked

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine baby", Randy slurred

"No your not your drunk", I said walking over towards him

"I'm fine, really", Randy said falling down on the floor

"Randy, are you okay", I asked helping him up

"I going to go take a shower", Randy said walking into the bathroom

* * *

It was the next morning and Randy woke up, not remembering a thing. But, I had my own problem's my stomach was really hurting, because of the baby's kicking. I was totally not ready for this. I mean I went through this with Zack, but it wasn't this bad.

I was getting dressed, because well I just wanted to get dressed. I was way too pregnant to anything fun. Randy was sitting on the bed next to me, talking to my tummy. Some might find it annoying but I find very cute.

"Randy, you know your making the baby move around like crazy right", I said

"Of course that's why I'm doing this", Randy said kissing my tummy

"Randy all jokes aside are you sure you are okay", I asked

"For the last, Kendall yes", Randy said

"You just look alittle down that's all", I said

"I'm fine, don't you trust me", Randy asked

"Of course I do", I said

"Okay, then I love you", Randy said kissing cheek

"I love you too", I said kissing his lips


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know I will be getting to the story, '', soon. I have alot going on with school and everything. But, there will be a future update soon.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I was outside the next day, watching Zack run around and play. Randy was gone again, he went out to do business. I couldn't persuade him to stay with Zack and I. He told me it was an important matter.

I know what he's going to go do. He was getting to get the guys that helped get his father killed. I was scared for him, he was sprawling out of control. He's more quiet than usual. I know Randy won't let this happen, but I think Melvin will come after us. That scared me so much, because anything can happen with Zack, the baby, and myself.

I just don't what I'm going to do anymore. I'll just talk to Randy about this some other time.

* * *

Later on the day it was nighttime and I haven't seen or heard from Randy all day. I was really worried about him. I was just wondering were could he be and what is he doing. I just wanted to hear his voice. I missed him so much.

It was 12:30 am, I was sleeping when I felt someone shook me awake. When I opened my eyes I screamed. I saw Randy covered in blood, and I knew it wasn't his it was someone elses.

"Randy what hell", I said

"Look calm down", Randy said

"Calm down Randy your covered in blood. What am I suppose to be happy", I said

"Can you get up and help me clean up", Randy asked

"No, I'm not going to be an accessory to murder", I said

"Your not going to be an accessory to murder. Come Kendall please", Randy asked

"Okay, okay I'll help you. But if I see one blob of blood on the floor your cleaning it up", I said walking him towards the bathroom.

"Okay", Randy said sitting down on the edge of the bath tub.

I cleaned his face first, it was little bits of blood on his face. Then, I had him take off his shirt and he cleaned the blood of his body him self. I grabbed some gloves and picked up his shirt and pants and carried then to the laundry room.

When I came back up to the bathroom, Randy was already in the shower. So, I walked back into the bedroom and layed down. Randy finally got into the bedroom and he climbed in bed. He layed next to me and kissed my lips, I kissed him back.

"Thank you", Randy said

"Yeah, yeah", I said

"So, how the baby been today", Randy asked rubbing my belly

"Fine, but we missed you", I said

"I'm sorry it won't happen like that again", Randy said

"Yeah, it better not", I said

"I'm trying to apologize here and your not making it any better", Randy said smiling

"And I shouldn't I had to clean up blood", I said

"But, you still love me right", Randy asked

"Of course I do", I said smiling at him. After this we straight to sleep.

I was just thinking about today's events. The things I won't do for Randy.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next day and I was so tired. I don't know if it was because I was woke up at 12:30 or was it that I was not feeling well for some reason. Randy and I have been lovey dovey all day, but I was getting sicker and sicker. Randy was rubbing my stomach non-stop every thing was going fine, until this happened.

"Randy!", I yelled

"What Kendall", Randy said

"My water broke", I said.

Randy got up and started panicking. He ran upstairs grabbed the bag that we had set up for this day. He grabbed Zack and went out the door. But, he forgot one important thing me.

I walked to the front door and stepped out alittle bit.

"You forgot me stupid", I shouted at him

"Oh yeah I forgot", Randy said running over towards me and helping me towards the car.

* * *

We finally got to the hospital, we got checked in and everything. Judy and Casey was already there because we called them on the way to the hospital. I got into the hospital, got into a hospital gown and was ready bring a new life into the world.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when I went into full labor. I was in so much pain that I was crying, but Randy was there and told me to be strong. When the doctor came into the room, I was so happy.

"Okay, Kendall now I need you to push for me", the doctor said

"Okay", I said

I pushed with everything I had, it hurt really bad.

"Okay that was good, but I need another good push", the doctor said

I pushed one more time. Then, I pushed again.

The doctor told this is the last push, so this needed to be a big one.

I pushed for the last time, and when I did I heard little cries fill the room. I was so happy that I cried myself.

The nurses cleaned the baby off. And handed the baby to Randy, he was so happy. He talked to the baby and stuff.

"It smiled at me",Randy said

"Of course, it would smile Randy your funny looking", I said laughing

"Hahaha, very funny. So what are we going to name her", Randy asked

"Kelsy Renee Alanna Orton", I said smiling

"She likes look at her, she's smiling", Randy said giving me the baby

"Hey there little sweetie, how are ya", I said cooeing

Kelsy smiled.

"Randy she has my smile", I said looking up at him

"Yeah, but she has my eyes", Randy said

"Whatever, but she has my nose, ears, and hair", I said

"Tooshay, Kendall", Randy said

"I'm so happy I have you as a husband", I said

"And I'm happy your my wife", Randy said

Now we are one big happy loving family.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It may be a tear jerker. Also, I have an idea on a new story it's a series called, "Teenagers" starring the WWE/TNA superstars. It's about teens growing up and just having fun. If you like how it sounds, tell me if you want me to make the story when you review, the story.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been 2 months since I've gave birth to Kelsy, and already Randy spoils her. He buys her any and every thing. Sometimes I try to make not buy her anything, but he doesn't listens to me.

I was sitting here in the living room playing with Kelsy. When, Randy came in with bags full of stuff.

"What's all that", I asked

"Oh, all this is for Kelsy", Randy said setting the bags down on the couch

"Randy, what did I tell you", I said

"Well, she's my daughter she has to have the finest things just like her mother", Randy said

"That line isn't going to work on me, Randy", I said rolling my eyes

"Will it work if I said I bought you something", Randy asked

"Oh my god what did you get us", I said getting with Kelsy in my arms and walked over towards the bags

"I got you a beautiful dress and Kelsy alot of clothes and jewelry", Randy said

"All I got was a dress", I asked in shock

"Yeah, Kelsy just came into this world she needs lots of things", Randy said taking Kelsy out of my arms

"Okay, but don't say anything in 15 years when she starts to see boys. Don't ask my input on anything, and just to think you could have prevented this now. But no you just had to spoil her to death", I said

"It's okay, Kelsy mommy just being a big meanie", Randy said to Kelsy, who was smiling like she understood what he was saying

"Whatever, so what do you want for dinner tonight", I asked Randy

"I would like a juicy steak, please. Oh and a good bake potatoe", Randy said

"You are such a dork", I said running my hand over his head

* * *

Later on that night Randy went out for business purposes. I was lying in bed watching t.v when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said

"Hey, baby thank god your up", Randy said his voice alittle shaky. I knew something was up, and I was going to find out.

"Randy what's the matter", I asked worried

"I'll tell you when I get home okay", Randy said hanging up

* * *

25 minutes later Randy finally got home. He ran upstairs into the bedroom, he pulled out a duffel bag and started throwing my clothes in it.

"Randy, what are you doing", I asked

"Kendall, you gotta go", Randy said still packing my clothes

"What do you mean I gotta go. Randy what's going on", I asked

"Kendall something bad is going to go down and you and the kids can't be around it", Randy said

"Oh my god Randy what did you do", I asked him

"I didn't do anything, Kendall. Look if you and the kids don't leave your going to get killed", Randy said

"Randy, what...what about you", I asked, now crying

"Don't worry about me, babe okay. I'm going to be here trying to keep my family out of this mess", Randy said walking over towards me.

"I'm not leaving without you", I said

"Yes, you are now go get the kids", Randy said

I did what I was told, I got Zack and Kelsy ready. I packed their things, and had them wait for me in the living room.

"Randy, I love you", I said still crying

"I love you too", Randy said, pulling me into a hug

"Be careful, please", I said as I watched him pull out his gun

"I'll be fine", Randy said

"You promise", I asked him as he put his gun in his back pocket

"I can't promise that", Randy said looking at me

"Can you at least say good bye to Zack and Kelsy", I asked him

"Yeah", Randy said following me into the living room

"Daddy!", Zack said running over towards Randy hugging his leg

"Hey, kiddo, look you and your mom and sister are going to leave for a couple of months okay", Randy told Zack

"No daddy I don't wanna go", Zack said crying

"Don't cry, I'll tell you what, when you come back I'll buy you a new X-men action figure", Randy said

"Okay, love you daddy", Zack said

"Love you too, Zack", Randy said

Then Randy grabbed Kelsy and held her in his arms.

"Hey, sweetie. You want see daddy for awhile, but you'll be back okay. I'm going to miss you, your mommy and your brother. So, don't give your mom a hard time. Bye sweetheart", Randy said kissing Kelsy on the forehead

Randy walked over towards me, he didn't say anything. All he did was grab me and kissed me passionately, when he pulled away, he told goodbye and that he loved me.

2 minutes later the kids and I finally left. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. I can't stop thinking about Randy. I'm going to miss him terribly, and I know I won't stop worrying about him. I hope Randy is safe while we're gone. If he doesn't I don't know what I'll be able to do without him in me or our kids' life.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Check out my new story,"Before Everything Went Wrong".

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I sitting here in the hotel crying, all I could do was think about was Randy. If he was okay, if something bad really happened. I picked up the phone at least 20 times trying to call Randy, but I just kept hanging up. I was so worried that I was shaking uncontrollably, I just can't think straight.

I know it was for our own good, but I don't think Zack, Kelsy, and I can't live without Randy. I can't just sit here and not know what's going on. I have to go back, I just have to.

* * *

3 hours later I was pulling up into the driveway of me and Randy's manison. It was quiet, too quiet. Before I came here I dropped the kids over their grandma's house. I walked into the door, and I looked around it was very dark in the house.

"Randy", I shouted.

No answer.

"Randy it's me, Kendall. Come on answer me, please", I shouted

"Kendall, what are you doing here. I thought I told you to leave", Randy yelled coming over towards me.

"I know what you told me, but Randy I was going crazy without you", I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Where's Kelsy and Zack", Randy asked

"Their at your mother's house", I said

"Kendall you gotta get out of here", Randy said

"No, Randy I'm not leaving", I said to him

"Kendall please listen to me you have to leave, I don't you get hurt", Randy said pushing towards the door

"Randy-", I said, but was interupted by a knock on the door.

Randy sighed and went over to answer it. He opened the door and in came his guys that went on business deals with him, carrying huge guns. Their was like 50 guys in the house, now I knew something is about to go down.

"Randy, now you gotta tell me what the hell is going on", I asked looking at him

"Kendall, Melvin is coming over and it's going to be bad very bad. Meaning blood is going to be shed. That's why I don't want you to be here to see this happen", Randy said

But then all of a sudden the front was busted open with 50 guys shooting guns. I screamed.

"Kendall go! Run!", Randy said shooting his gun at the one of Melvin's guys.

I didn't need to be told twice I ran up the stairs. I ran so fast that I almost tripped. I ran straight into the bedroom. I sat down on the other side of the bed on the floor. I covered up my ears, because of the loud gunshots. I couldn't do anything to help Randy, all I could do is pray and that's what I did.

* * *

6 hours later, the gunshots finally stopped. I uncovered my ears and I stood up and walked over towards the bedroom door. I opened the door and I gasped there was dead bodies everywhere. And there was blood, alot of blood. I didn't see Randy anywhere, I started to get worried.

I walked down the stairs, I looked all around, but no sight of Randy. I heard talking in the living room so I decided to look around the corner.

"You know Randy you're just like your father stubborn", Melvin said

"Thanks, Melvin I'll take that as a compliment", Randy said

"I mean I have to hand it to you. You have it made, a beautiful mansion, 2 kids, and a hot wife. Speaking of the hot wife, where is she now, Randy planning your funeral", Melvin said

"I don't know, but she won't be planning my funeral", Randy said smiling

"What do you mean", Melvin said

"Oh nothing," Randy said shooting both of Melvin' legs,"maybe we'll be planning yours."

"You don't have the guts to pull the trigger", Melvin told Randy who had the gun pointed to his head.

"What makes you think I won't", Randy asked

"Because, your father had the same chance, but never did, because your father was a coward", Melvin said laughing

"Well in case you haven't I'm not my father", Randy said shooting Melvin in the head

I got from around the corner and ran over towards Randy. I kissed him gently and he kissed back.

"How long have you been around that corner", Randy asked

"Well, long enough to hear the whole conversation", I said

"I'm so sorry you had to see all this, baby. I never wanted you to see this side of me", Randy said

"It's okay, besides I thought that side of you was pretty hot", I said smiling

"That's all you think about don't you", Randy asked smiling down at me

"You know it. So, is it over", I asked

"Yeah, it's over", Randy said

"I love you Randy", I said to him

"Yeah, I know you do", Randy said smiling


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, everyone here's the last chapter of "Still falling in Love", and I hope you enjoy it. But, I need you help, who do you want my next story to be about. Please review.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

4 years later, Randy and I have changed a lot. I'm now 32 years old and Randy is 34 years old. I also, had another baby. It was a boy, named Jason. After all the drama and everything that Randy and I have been through over the whole drug business, Randy decided to hang up his business card for good. Now, there's no stress or arguing anymore, we are just happy and that's all I need.

I was happy with my life so far. I didn't need to worry about things I did 4 years ago. I never had to worry about me and Randy's marriage. I never have to worry about our kids' well being because of Randy's job, and I was happy about that.

Right now Randy and I were in our brand new mansion. After that big shoot out 4 years ago, Randy and I decided to have a mansion build from scratch. It was bigger and better than the first one, the rooms were designed by me. So, now instead of a man's touch it had a women's.

I was sitting in me and Randy's bedroom, when Randy walked in with this look mischievous look in his blue eyes.

"What are you up to", I asked Randy smiling at him

"Oh nothing just that I'll give a well deserved gift", Randy said handing me a black velvet box

"Randy what is it", I asked shaking the box

"Just open it, babe", Randy said

I opened it, and I gasped it was a beautiful diamond ring with red crystals surrounding it.

"Oh my god baby it's beautiful", I said leaning in and kissing his lips. After kissing him for 2 minutes, Randy deepened the kiss. The kiss was just getting good, until the door opened and we heard giggling. We pulled away to see Zack and Kelsy standing at the end of the bed giggling.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come love then come married now there's a baby in a baby carriage, named Jason", They sang, laughing

"Why you little", Randy said picking up Kelsy and I picked up Zack.

Randy and I tickled Kelsy and Zack to death, the two couldn't stop laughing.

"We'll stop tickling you, if you promise to stop spying me and mommy", Randy said

"We promise", They said, giggling

"Now, scram", I said to them

They ran out of the room really fast.

"Now, where were we", Randy said leaning in towards me

"I think we were right here", I said kissing his lips with tons of passion

* * *

Later that night I was cooking dinner, when I heard Randy calling me.

"What babe", I said running into the living room

"I have an important question to ask you", Randy said

"Okay what is it", I said

"Well I've been thinking about this for a very long time, and what do you think about Zack taking over the family business", Randy said

"What!Randy no, he's not going to go through what you had to go through. And he sure isn't going to put his wife through hell, like you put me through", I said

"Your right I did put you through a lot. Forgive me for ever thinking that", Randy said

"It's okay, get in the kitchen dinner is almost done", I said walking back into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be right there", Randy said

* * *

After, dinner I put the kids to bed and checked on Jason. I walked into the bed to see Randy in deep thought. I climbed into bed next to him and cuddled up with him.

"What's wrong baby", I asked snuggling into him

"Nothing, just about us", Randy said

"What about us", I said pulling away from him to look into his eyes

"I was just thinking about everything I've put you through. From throughout or marriage and dating years at times I treated you like crap, but you stayed by me through everything", Randy said

"Randy, I know that's the past this is now", I said

"I know but I want apologize for everything I've done. Kendall I'm sorry about everything. I know I can't do anything about the past now, but I'm going to make it up to you now", Randy said

"Oh, Randy I accept your apology", I said crying

I hugged and kissed him. I never would of thought that I was going be here with Randy. I always thought by now me and Randy would be divorced. But, I now know why, I'm still here. I'm here after all these years because I'm still falling in love with Randy, and I don't think I will ever stop.


End file.
